


Mami ... ¿Papi?

by Supernova_Romy



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Amigos, Celos, F/F, F/M, Fotografías, Hijo adoptivo, Juegos, M/M, Mami - Freeform, Multi, Padre soltero, Timidez, Trabajo, besos, celos de hijo, dulces, guarderia, infacia, jardín, mimos, niñeras, obsesión, padre adoptivo, papi - Freeform, papá luchon, policia, profesores - Freeform, psicologo, psiquiatra, rabietas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova_Romy/pseuds/Supernova_Romy
Summary: Henry regresa a su vida normal, era lo que quería, una vida normal. Pero después de todo ese incidente con los 21 sacramento, le habían dejado con muchas cosas. Entre ellas las cicatrices mentales y físicas, la policía no lo dejo ir rápidamente y el hospital peor. Pero lo más problemático había sido que le habían dejado a Walter.
Relationships: Alex Shepherd/Henry Townshend, Eileen Galvin & Henry Townshend, Eileen Galvin/Henry Townshend, Heather Mason/Henry Townshend, James Sunderland/Henry Townshend, Laura & James Sunderland, Murphy Pendleton/Henry Townshend, Walter Sullivan & Henry Townshend, Walter Sullivan/Henry Townshend
Kudos: 9





	1. Después de los 21 sacramentos

Henry abrió los ojos, solo un poco. Estaba todo borroso, luego todo estuvo en su lugar. El techo, el ventilador, las ventanas y su escritorio. Se sentó sobre la cama, se paró, después de parpadear un rato sintió el dolor de cabeza, tan fuerte que lo obligo a sentarse, pero calculo mal y cayo al piso. Con eso el resto de su cuerpo recordó todas las heridas que tenia. Quería volver a dormir. Pero tenia algo que hacer en la sala. Gateo llegando a la pared, apoyándose se mantuvo de pie y salió del cuarto. Las piernas le ardían, los brazos le pesaban, le costaba respirar. Saliendo de la sala, dio pasos vacilantes. Con algo se golpeó, no supo con qué, pero le toco una herida profunda y todo se volvió blanco con destellos. Cayo al piso cerca del sillón. Poco antes te perder la conciencia oyó voces y sirenas, luego golpes en su puerta. luego todo fue negro.  
<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-  
Henry abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo blanco. Le pareció extraño. ¿Dónde estaba su ventilador? Podía oler a cloro y desinfectante. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Su cabeza, sentía que tenía una presión sobre ella, y que si se movía sentiría otra vez ese molesto dolor de cabeza que había tenido durante las últimas semanas. ¿Dónde estaba?  
Pi pi pi pi pi  
Ese sonido era nuevo. Pero familiar al mismo tiempo. Lo había escuchado en varias veces en las películas y series que miraba en su televisor. Despacio movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Reconoció la maquina esa que controlaba las palpitaciones del corazón. Además de una sonda que iba hacia su brazo izquierdo. Miro por fin la cama donde estaba echado. La sabana blanca lo cubría hasta el pecho, sus brazos estaban descubiertos, ambos tenia vendas y gasas sujetadas. En la muñeca derecha tenía una pulsera blanca de platico, tenia escrito ¨Henry Tawnshend¨. Su pijama era de color blanco con estampados de bloques. 

\- El … hospital – susurro con voz ronca. Su garganta estaba seca.

Observo la habitación del hospital. Tenia una gran ventana cubierta con cortinas blancas que permitían filtrar la luz. Lo que le permitió ver con mas claridad un sillón frente a su cama, donde parecía estar una manta muy bien doblada. Había un armario cerca a una de las dos puertas. Su puso que debía de ser la que llevaba al baño. La otra tenía una ventana sin cortinas que le permitía ver el pasillo. Al lado derecho de su cama estaba una mesita donde estaba una botella, una jarra con flores, unas tarjetas de varios colores apiladas en orden.   
Todo estaba limpio. No se parecía en nada a las habitaciones que había visto del hospital en ese otro mundo. Todo estaba limpio, casi brillaba. El olor no era rancio, ni carne podrida o fermentación de porquerías. El olor a limon era genial. Una brisa le rozo la cara. La ventana estaba abierta, con ella llegaron la cálida sensación de que posiblemente sea un poco más del medio día. Unos trinos de los pájaros con los susurros de los árboles. Las risas de los niños y las voces de personas más mayores.  
Suspiro  
Estaba vivo. Estaba bien. Estaba feliz.   
Todo había terminado, logro salvar a Eileen. Walter se había ido. Con él todo ese maldito y retorcido mundo. Se dio cuenta que había tensionado todo su cuerpo en su afán por descubrir que este era el mundo real. Se relajo. Cerro los ojos y se hundió en la cama. Volvió a dormir, se sentía tan cansado.  
<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-<->-  
Al abrir nuevamente los brazos, se reencontró con el techo blanco. Le sonrió. Viendo como estaba la luz, supuso que había dormido unas horas, pues parecía que el sol se ocultaría. La luz naranja y amarillo penetraban las sabanas. Un viento levanto las cortinas dejando entra una hoja de árbol. La siguió con la vista, hasta el sillon. Donde alguien dormía cubierto por la manta que había visto antes muy bien doblada. ¿Alguien? ¿quien? ¿Eileen? Henry se movió un poco. Tratando de ver quien dormía. Esa persona despertó, pues se oyo como bostezaba. Noto que era un niño al caérsele las sabanas. Este le miro un momento. Henry sintió que el faltaba el aliento cuando el niño corrió hacia su cama y salto hacia él.  
\- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Despertaste!


	2. la enfermera Sandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent Hill no me pertenece, solo a la historia.

Henry sentía dolor en sus costillas. El niño le abrazaba con mucha fuerza, también sintió algo húmedo. Recuperando el aliento, miro con más atención al niño. Reconoció el rubio sucio. Era el pequeño Walter, y estaba llorando. El hombre joven tuvo el primer impulso de alejarse de él, empujarlo lejos de si, con el temor de que todo lo que veía era solo una ilusión, que aun estaba dentro del caótico mundo del Brujo de Walter Sullivan. Puso sus manos sobre el hombro y la cabeza del niño. Pero no lo empujo. Sintió la calidez y el llanto del niño. Eso no podía sentir en el otro mundo. En el otro mundo, el niño estaba frio, por más veces que él le había cubierto con alguna manta, parecía que no entraba en calor, y a veces parecía ser etéreo. Algo que le hacia dudar de su vista.

\- Mami mami – sollozaba. Henry trataba de procesar la situación, pero no podía lastimar al pequeño niño. Acaricio su cabeza y su hombro, con la intención de calmar su llanto. Al poco rato comenzó a calmarse, cuando dejo de llorar, el pequeño Walter le dio una dulce mirada. Esos ojos tristes perforaban su alma, y trataba de aliviar ese dolor.

\- Oh~, que dulces se ven. – la voz de una mujer hizo que Henry se pusiera alerta. Rodeo al pequeño Walter entre sus brazos en un intento de protegerlo de cualquier daño. Al dirigir su mirada hacia la voz, se encontró con una enfermera de canas grises y de una mirada serena. – lo siento, cariño, no era mi intensión asustarlos. ¿Puedo acercarme? – Henry la miro durante un momento y luego asintió. Soto de su fuerte agarre a Walter, que no lo soltaba, cosa que Henry dejo de sentir por e repentino susto. La enfermera empujaba un carrito de metal que venía con algunas jeringas, un frasco y un cuaderno. Henry pudo notar a un hombre que lo veía por la ventana, al chocar con las miradas, le pareció que era un hombre un poco impaciente y que quería entrar a la habitación. Pero fue detenido por otra enfermera de mirada fría, que le corto el paso. El hombre frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta y se marchó rápidamente.

\- A…umm ¿Dónde estoy? – la voz de Henry sonó ronco y poco audible, pero la enfermera lo oyó al estar tan cerca. Henry pudo leer el nombre de la enfermera bordado en su uniforme blanco, Sandra.

\- En el Hospital de St. Jerome, querido. - empujo el carrito al lado de la sonda. Walter se sentó en a la cama mirando curioso que, hacia la enfermera, sujetando la mano de Henry. - ¿Cómo te siente? ¿te duele algo? – mientras preguntaba tomo su cuaderno. 

\- … Bien – contesto Henry. A enfermera le dio una mirada dulce.

\- Señor Henry, me permite su mano, por favor. – Henry le extendió su mano derecha, la enfermera le sujeto la muñeca, Henry sabia que le estaba midiendo el pulso. – ahora abra a boca. – Sandra saco una cajita con termómetro, puso uno en la boca de Henry. – muy bien. – después de un rato tomo el termómetro y lo analizo. – pare estar bien, por el momento. – cogió nuevamente su cuaderno donde anoto con un lapicero blanco con puntos de color rosa. – en un momento vendrá el doctor Blached. 

\- Bien. – Henry vio como la enfermera tomaba una jeringa.

\- ¡No! No le pique a mami. – Walter salto sobre Henry, tratando de cubrirlo de la vista de la enfermera. – no, no, no.

\- Walter, espera un momento. – Henry trato de calmarlo, al sentir un ardor sobre su cuello y el reclamo de sus músculos de su torso y brazos por la tención del agarre del niño.

\- Oh, nene, no, no. – La enfermera rápidamente dejo la jeringa sobre el carrito. Y se acerco a Walter con la intención de que soltara a Henry. – no voy a pincharlo a él, voy a ponerlo a la sonda.

\- ¿No le harás nada malo a mami?

\- No, esto le hará bien, está muy débil y lo lastimas, pequeño. Mira su cuello. – su voz sonaba camada. Walter desvió la mirada hacia Henry que hizo una mueca justo cuando Walter lo miro, el niño le soltó y comenzó a tener lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Mami, yo lo siento. – las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Henry juraría que oyó el corazón de la mujer romperse al ver el dulce rostro de Walter con es expresión de dolor y arrepentimiento. La mujer le dio una mirada intensa al notar que Henry no hacia nada por calmar el llanto del niño, Henry sintió un nudo en su garganta. ¿Qué podía decirle al niño para que dejara de llorar?

\- Walter. – lo llamo con un susurro. El niño lo miro con esos enormes ojos verdes, diferentes a los ojos del otro Walter, estos eran mas … puros. – tranquilo … estoy bien..

\- Lo siento, mami 

\- Esta bien, no pasa nada – acaricio su cabeza y Walter cerro los ojos al sentir e contacto. Henry dio una mirada a la enfermera que sonreía. Ella le asintió y continuo con su trabajo.


	3. Doctor y detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui explico un poco que paso mientras Henry esta dormido.

\- Bueno, ya esta. – la enfermera le dio una sonrisa a Henry, mientras ponía las vendas manchadas de sangre a una bolsa negra.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? – pregunto Henry mientras veía como Walter cogía la manta del sillón y regresaba junto a él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había dejado ese retorcido mundo? ¿Eileen estaba bien? Recordó haberla salvado, pero no sabia de su estado actual. ¿Cómo había llegado al hospital? Y lo mas importante. ¿Qué hacia el pequeño Walter en la vida real? Se suponía que ambas partes del alma de Walter habían desaparecido. A pesar de que podía ser algo malo, Henry no podía notar nada malo en el niño, y parecía que su dolor de cabeza se había marchado, solo sentía algunos dolores por todo el cuerpo, pero era soportables.

\- Una semana, hijo. – la enfermera lo miraba con dulzura, su voz era clara y suave, parecía enternecida al ver como Henry acariciaba la cabeza de Walter, que se había mantenido junto a él. La mujer no podía evitar sentir simpatía y lastima por el muchacho, que estaba pálido y delgado, según los estudios que le hicieron, presentaba inicios de anemia, además de todas esas heridas en su cuerpo. Junto a todo eso, ese pequeño niño que se aferraba a Henry de manera desesperada. - Debes de tener hambre.

\- Si. – Henry noto que su estómago pedirle comida cuando la enfermera le recordó. Se emociono ante la palabra comida. ¿Cuántos días había estado sin probar comida? 

\- En un rato te traerán la comida. – alguien entro a la habitación. - Oh, doctor Blached, buenas tardes.

\- Hola, Sandra. – el doctor era un hombre de mediana edad, de mirada seria y voz cálida. Enfoco su mirada en Walter, que se aferro a un Henry adolorido. – oh, hola, Henry Townshen. Veo que estas despierto. 

\- Si. – Henry tardo un rato en responder. El doctor levanto una ceja ante esto, para después enfocar su mirada en Walter al ver una mueca de dolor en Henry. 

\- Bueno, campeón es hora de que regreses a tu a habitación. – sentencio el doctor con una sonrisa.

\- No, no quiero dejar a mami. – Walter negó con la cabeza energéticamente. Pero tembló al ver como el doctor se acercaba a la cama, se aferro con mas fuerza a Henry, este contuvo un gemido de dolor. 

\- Oh, mi niño. – llamo Sandra. – ya es hora de que regreses por tu cena a tu lindo cuarto.

\- No, no quiero. – susurro, y enterro su rostro en el pecho de Hnery, que no se había movido, parecía ser una estatua, ya que apenas si parpadeaba.

\- Walter – llamo Henry con voz un poco cansada y ronca. El niño lo miro con esos enormes ojos verdes. - ¿Puedes obedecer al doctor?

\- …. Si, mami. – Henry sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la palabra mami dirigida hacia a el y con ese tono… fue desagradable. - ¿vas estar bien?

\- Le van hacer un chequeo. No puedes estar aquí. Vamos, te levare a tu cuarto y mañana podras regresar. – Sandra le explico con una voz dulce, extendiendo su mano hacia el niño. Este lo miro con temor, miro a Henry, este le asintió, y el niño tomo la mano de la enfermera.

\- ¿podre? – miro a la enfermera, Henry juraría que escucho los corazones del doctor y de la enfermera romperse ante la ternura de este niño.

\- Si, vamos tesoro. La cena ya debe de haber llegado a tu cuarto.

\- Adios, mami. – el niño se despidió agitando su mano.

\- Adios, Walter. 

\- Gracias, Sandra. – el doctor se despidió con una sonrisa. Ambos hombres vieron como la enfermera y el niño salían del cuarto. – bueno, Henry. ¿Cómo te sientes? – el doctor tomo el cuaderno en el que la enfermera Sandra escribió el chequeo de Henry.

\- bien. – la respuesta era corta y simple.

\- Veo que se abrieron algunas heridas. 

\- Si.

\- … ¿tiene alguna pregunta?

\- … he, si … ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué paso? … ehm… ¿Cómo esta Eileen? Y ¿Walter como él…? – se calló, sus manos temblaban.

\- Tranquilo, Henry. – el doctor puso su mano en el hombro del joven. Henry se sintió mas tranquilo, al ver los ojos grises del doctor. Le recordaron que estaba a salvo.

<-><-><-><><><-><-><-><><><-><-><-><><><-><-><-><><><-><-><-><><><-><-><-><><><->  
\- Doctor Blached, entrevistare al Señor Townshen hoy mismo. – llamo el detective. Para ser sincero, el detective en un inicio creía que posiblemente Henry Townshen era el imitador de Walter Sullivan. Varios de sus vecinos apenas si lo conocían, llevaba una vida de ermitaño y apenas si tenían información de él, pero todos declaraban que no parecía ser del tipo de persona que atacaba a otras, pues no tenia problemas con nadie del edificio. Los ancianos que vivian en el 304, declararon que era un buen chico, amable, debido que a menudo los ayudaba cargando algunas cosas o botando su basura por ellos, pero que era muy callado. Los vecinos notaron su ausencia durante 5 días. Después de esos 5 dias, encontrarían el cuerpo de Cynthia Velasquez en la estación de South Asfisheld. De acuerdo a los análisis a las cosas de Cynthia, se encontrarían las huellas de Henry en la cartera de la víctima. Una de las entradas del metro, por donde Velasquez había entrado al metro, se encontraba justo al lado de los departamentos donde sucedería el asesinato de Richard Braintree en la habitación 207, unas horas después se encontraría a Eileen Galvin gravemente herida en la habitación 303, ambos vecinos de Henry. Estas tres víctimas tenían números grabados en el cuerpo. Da la casualidad, que estos fueron los que notaron la ausencia de Henry y le informaron al superintendente.

\- No creo que deba de hacerlo. Acaba de despertar. – el doctor temía que Henry reaccionara de manera negativa. Estaba consciente de todo el caso, gracias a su amigo que estaba a cargo del caso, y lo mantenía informado de todo. Lo que preocupaba al doctor era la inexpresividad del paciente. Era posible que Henry estuviese en un estado parecido a la catatonia debido al shock, por eso no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción. A pesar de las declaraciones y sospechas de su amigo, tenía una corazonada de que ese chico era una victima mas de toda esa pesadilla.

\- Usted dijo que estaba estable. – el detective se sentía intrigado, lo llamaron a él y su compañero al complejo de apartamentos, tras recibir los informes del hospital de los números gravado en la espalda de la señorita Galvin. No encontraron nada. Pero oyo ruidos extraños provenientes del departamento 302. Durante esa noche, la señorita Galvin lucho por su vida, al dia siguiente despertó alterada. Cuando lograron calmarla, pudo hablar un poco con ella. Ella les dijo acerca de su vecino, la había salvado y que se encontraba atrapado en su departamento y que no podía salir.

\- Eso es lo que se ve a primera vista, pero presenta inicios de anemia, hematomas en varias partes de su cuerpo, asi como varias heridas hechas por armas de fuego y armas blancas, aun tenemos que hacerles pruebas ment…

\- Le hare una entrevista sencilla, solo para callar a mis superiores. ¿Qué el parece? – tenia que entrevistarlo lo mas antes posible. Cuando fueron a su departamento, lo encontraron tirado en medio de la sala, y junto a el ese niño Walter, que lo llamaba ¨mami¨ y que no quería apartarse de él. Junto con el cadáver en estado de descomposición. La presencia de ese niño, hizo que varios encargados del área social y de protección del menor, presionaran a la policía y al hospital. 

\- …. – el doctor le dedicó una mirada fría. – bien, pero estaré presente durante esta ¨entrevista¨.

\- No, podría ser un asesino …

\- Podrá ser Hannibal Lecter, pero no deja de ser mi paciente. Si sucede algo, o altera a mi paciente, tendrá que retirarse hasta que yo decida si puede o no puede entrevistarlo nuevamente a mi paciente. ¿Qué do claro?

\- Como desee. – ninguno de llos dos parecía estar contento con esta situación.

<-><-><><><-><-><-><><><-><-><-><><><-><-><-><><><-><-><-><><><-><-><-><><><->  
Henry recibió al oficial en su habitación. Lo reconoció como el hombre que había visto el dia anterior por la ventana. Este hombre entro a la habitación junto a otro hombre de mirada nerviosa.  
\- Señor Towshen, Buenos días. Soy el detective Rock, y él es el oficial Redtown, venimos de parte de la policía de Ashfield. 

\- Hola – Henry dio una corta respuesta, mientras miraba a los oficiales. Al pareces esto incomodo al detective, pues frunció un poco el ceño y puso más nervioso al oficial.

\- Vamos a realizarle una serie de preguntas en relación a lo sucedido en su departamento.

\- Si. – las respuestas cortas parecían poner mas ansiosos a los hombres que veían a Henry, todos por una razón diferente.

\- ¿podría decirme que paso en su departamento? – la pregunta sonó cálida. Henry desvió la mirada a la venta, volvió su mirada al detective. Sus manos temblaban, pero cerro el puño al notarlo.

\- No sé... no sé por dónde empezar. En mi habitación había un extraño agujero. Vi a gente ser asesinada... todos esos otros mundos extraños... yo no puede hacer nada… nada… Luego esta Walter… lo que le hicieron… oh, cielos.


End file.
